Quotes & Poems
by black angel86
Summary: For every chapter in Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn I will be picking a few quotes from each. For the poems there from different places and people
1. NA Please Read

Quotes & Poems

For every chapter in Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn I will be picking a few quotes from each. For the poems there from different places and people.

I will be updating every day, taking question, and if you have any quotes or poems you like or love in the books and you wanted me to put down on a certain chapter I would be honored to, just e-mail it to me at before the chapter is up...

It will start on Monday the 6th, so any one who wants there quotes or poems in the first chapter or any other chapter could have time to send it to me.

So no-one would think I am taking the credit for anyone who is sending me there stuff I will be putting your name by the quotes or poems. Hope you like it.

Amanda (--) 


	2. PREFACE FIRST SIGHT

NA- I DO NOT OWN ANY THING AT ALL

But of the tree of the knowledge of goos and evil,  
thou shalt not eat of it:  
for in the day that thou eastest thereof thou shalt surely die.  
Genesis 2:17

CHAPTER 1- PREFACE/FIRST SIGHT 10/06/08 8:21AM

P1-Surely it was a goog way to die, in the place of someone else, someone i loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.

When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectation, it's not reasonable to grieve when it come to an end.

P2-It is to forks that I now exiled myself- an action that I took with great horror. I detested Forks.

P7-The thing, I thought to myself... it had possibilities- as a nickname, at the very least.

P14- The nicest car here was a shiny volvo, and it stood out.

I stuffed every thing in my bag, slung the strap over my shoulder, and sucked in a huge breath. I can do this, I lied to myself feebly. No one was going to bite me. i finally exhaled and stepped out of the truck.

P22-"Which one is the oy with the reddish brown hair?" Iasked

"that's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. he doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him" she sniffed a clear case of sour grapes. Iwondered when he'd turned her down.

I bit my lip to hide my smile. Then I glanced at him again. His face was turned away, but I thought his cheek appeared lifted, as if he were smiling, too.

P24-I peeked up at him one more time, and regretted it. He was glaring down at me again, shrinking against my chair, the phrase if looks could kill suddenly ran through my mind.

"So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what?" I've never seen him act like that."

-  
NA. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS E-MAIL ME OR REVIEW PLEASE AND DONT FORGET IF YOU WANT TO ADD ANYTHING TO THE CHAPTERS JUST E-MAIL ME

-Amanda 


	3. OPEN BOOK

Chap 2 OPEN BOOK 10/8/08 11:48pm

P30-But I new myself too well to think I would really have the guts to do it. I made the Cowardly Lion look like terminator.

P43-His hair was dripping wet, disheveled - even so, he looked like he'd just finished shooting a commercial for hair gel. His dazzling face was friendly, open, a slight smile on his flawless lips. But his eyes where careful.

P44-"Ladies first, partner? Edward asked. I looked up to see him smiling a crooked smile so beautiful that I could only stare at him like an idiot.

P49-I laughed without humor. "Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair"  
"I believe I have heard that somewhere before," he agreed dryly.  
His gaze became appraising. "You put on a good show," he said slowly."But I'd be willing to betthat you're suffering more then you let anyone see"  
I grimaced at him, resisting the impulse to stick out my tongue like a five-year-old, and looked away.

P50-"On the conterary, I find you very difficult to read." Despite everthing that I'd said and he'd guessed, he sounded like he ment it.  
"You must be a good reader then," I replied.  
"Usually." He smiled widely, flashing a set of perfect, ultrawhite teeth.

NA. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS E-MAIL ME OR REVIEW PLEASE AND DONT FORGET IF YOU WANT TO ADD ANYTHING TO THE CHAPTERS JUST E-MAIL ME

PS. SRRY I SKIPPED A DAY I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU, TWO CHAPTERS AND A BONUS 


	4. PHENOMENON

CHAPTER3- PHENOMENON 10/9/08 12:13AM

P53-When I opened my eyes in the morning, something was different.

P57-"Be carful," he warned as I struggled. "I think you hit your head pretty hard"  
I became aware of a throbbing ache centered above my left ear.  
"OW," I said, surprised.  
"That's what I thought." His voice, amazingly. sounded like he was suppressing laughter.

P58-Edward vehemently refused his, and I tried to do the same, but the traitor told them I'd hit my head and probably had a concussion. I almost died of humiliation when the put on the neck brace.

P61-"Is she sleeping?" a musical voice asked. My eyes flew open.  
Edward was standing at the foot of the bed, smirking. I glared at him. I wasn't easy - it would have been more natural to ogle.

P62-"Tender?" he asked.  
"Not really." I'd had worse.  
I heard a chuckle, and looked over to see Edward's patronizing smile. My eyes narrowed.

P64-"All I know is that you weren't anywhere mear me - Tyler didn't see you, either, so don't tell me I hit my head too hard." That van was going to crush us both - and it didn't, your hands left dents in the side of it - and you left a dent in the other car, and you're not hurt at all - and the van should have smashed my legs, but you where holding it up..."

P65- I was in danger of being distracted by his livid, glorious face. It was like trying to stare down a destroying angel.  
"Why did you even bother?" I asked frigidly.  
He paused, and for a brief moment his stuning face was unexpectedly vulnerable.  
"I don't know," he whispered.

P67- That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen.


	5. BONUS

BONUS-10/9/08 1:32

Well I got this shirt online a few week ago, it has a bunch of sayings.

Twilighters...

It's the thought that counts. I ought to know.

You are my life now

Would you please tell me what tou are thinking? Before i go mad?

What if I'm not the superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?

I prefer brunettes

The blush on your cheeks is lovely

Be Safe.

mind or matter

I would rather die then stay away from you

I couldn't ignore you any longer

AND SO THE LION FELL IN LOVE WITH THE LAMB

the angle shouldn't weep it is wrong

you're intoxicated by my very presence

Falling down again Bella?

Do I dazzle you? Frequently

For ninty years I've walked among my kind and yours, all the time thinking I was complete in myself, not realizing what I was seeking and not finding anything because YOU WEREN'T ALIVE YET.

Of all the things about me that frighten you, you worry about my driving? 


End file.
